Five Wishes and a New Life
by Death Fury
Summary: I died and then I woke up at the beginning, I saw Stan Lee and he gave me a second chance at life, he gave me a wish and I wished for more wishes and well, things are not always what they seem. I hope I can get strong enough to survive Infinity.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well I am not sure if I am going to continue this story, if it is well liked I may continue it. If it is poorly received, I may just delete it. Well I got this idea when I was at work, I hope you all like the story, if you have any complaints please let me know and I will try to address them.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

I realized that something was wrong when I could not feel my body anymore, seconds ago I saw a bright flash, a loud ***BANG*** before there was nothing. I floated in the darkness that could have been a few seconds to a few thousand years, time seemed irrelevant here as if it was an abstract thing. After waiting I saw a bright light, I could not move nor look away as I saw nothing explode into light, I saw green, blue, yellow, red, orange and purple. I saw the rainbow of colors shooting across the empty space.

I looked around in amazement as I saw everything coming into being.

Then I saw someone, I was being pulled towards him, I yelped but there was nothing that I could do as I came closer and closer to him, I then realized he looked like a giant Stan Lee.

He smirked as I asked awestruck, "Stan Lee… or are you the One Above All?"

The being said, "Whoever you wish to call me."

I asked him "Is this the beginning?"

He chuckled and said, "Just one of the infinite universes."

I asked, "What am I doing here." Though I already knew, I died.

The One Above All said to me, "You died kid."

I sighed and muttered, "I guessed as much, but that did not answer the question."

Stan Lee chuckled and said, "I want to give you a second chance. A new life if you will."

I perked up at that and asked, "What do you mean?"

He smirked at me and said, "Before I send you to the earth or whatever planet you want to be on you will be given one wish."

I said instinctively and immediately "I wish I had more wishes." I closed my mouth and covered it with my hands, I really hoped I did not make him angry, that would be bad, very, very bad.

The One Above All looked down at me with shock and surprise before long, it turned to amusement and mirth before he burst out laughing loudly echoing in the empty vastness of space and time. After what felt like centuries he calmed down and said, "Very well, I will give you five wishes and a new life." Amusement still in his eyes.

I sighed in relief and nodded my head and said, "Do I get to wish for anything, or do I have to think carefully about it?"

Stan Lee shrugged and said, "Your Wishes. Your Choice."

I closed my eyes and though at hard as I could of what I wanted, after a while I said, "I want to be an Asgardian with the powers of Hela. That is my **First** wish." I paused and then said, "As for my **Second** wish, I want the combined powers of all the Spider People in the 616 and Ultimate Universe with their intellect. That means Peter Parker's super strength plus Miles Morales's super strength with Venom Blast and Spider Woman's electrical touch and pheromone control and her strength. I want their powers and their experiences as my own."

He gave me a nod and said to me, "Two down three to go."

"I do not want to be born a baby on Asgard, nor do I want a tragedy story. I want to be alone with resources on Earth as an adult. That is my **Third** wish." I said with a smile, I thought about it and then said, "I want a Symbiote Partner, I want it to be a hybrid of all Symbiotes, that means I want him to be a combination of; Anti-Venom, Carnage, Hybrid, Toxin and Venom, with their combined strength, none of the crazy and their weaknesses reduced as well as he cannot be removed from me. That is my **Fourth** wish."

The One Above all seemed to be angered slightly and said, "You are going to be far over powered, why should I let you have the final wish. Why should I do more than give you one single wish."

I sighed and knew I was being greedy, but in the old world, I had nothing and was weak, I wanted to change that and now I could… but he was right, I was going to be far too strong as it was… but would it be enough to survive? I certainly hope so. After a while of thinking I said to him, "I have no reason. I just want to thrive. I know that where I am going. I was going to be a little fish, but now I have a chance… I have nothing to lose."

Stan Lee sighed and said, "Men playing as gods, that is what the Marvel Stories tend to be. Humans going against the impossible." He paused and said, "I will keep my word, but know that you may regret it."

I sighed and said, "My **Fifth** and Final wish is that I have the Healing Factor of Wolverine." 

He seemed to sigh at that but nodded his head as he snapped his fingers.

In a bright flash of red and green everything around me changed and I fell into a deep sleep.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again own nothing, all rights go to Disney, Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**How was the first chapter, where (on earth) should he wake up and when should he wake up? How should he wake up?**

**Do you have any ideas for the future of this story?**

**Remember, not everything will happen at once. He may not find Venom right away, or he may have to create it himself. He may have to work to become the person he wants to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**Right now the only powers Peter has are: Asgardian and Wolverine's, the spider powers and the Symbiot will be unlocked later, or I think they will.**

**I am half tempted to turn this into a Gamer fic, but I do not play video games so I could not do it. **

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(First Person Point of View)**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by trees. English Oak and by English Walnut. I could smell the different scents in the air from flowers, I could hear a babbling brook nearby, but I was not thirsty. Birds were singing, but I did not recognize them, but then again, I was never here before. I spent time in Iraq during my third tour, but I lived in a small town in Washington State, Wenatchee.

I sighed as I stood up, luckily, I was clothed in a black cloak that went down to my ankles.

I walked towards the brook, it must have been late spring, maybe early summer based on the greenery and the nice temperate temperature. I looked down and I saw my once blond hair was now black as the starless night sky, my eyes were no longer green, but icy blue. I was much better looking, I had the athletic body of an Olympian, the body of a god.

I flexed my muscles feeling raw power in my body.

All of a sudden, pain ripped through my mind and read making me scream out in pure agony as I began to remember things that was not my own, feeling things that I never experienced before. I began to feel hundreds of years of memory coming to me at once, I felt every emotion at once, pain, love, pleasure, hate, rage anger, guilt, shame, regret, I felt everything all at once.

I felt my body writhe on the ground, when did I fall to the ground? I once again began to black out from the sensory overload.

A few moments later I heard foot steps approaching towards me rapidly, it sounded like two men with strong strides. I could not do anything as I passed out as I saw the face of a large burly man.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Three Days Later**

**(First Person Point of View)**

* * *

I felt a damp cloth on my forehead as the memories slowly compartmentalized themselves, I realized that maybe I made a mistake about wishing for all of the knowledge and the memory of Spider Man and Wolverine.

I groaned softly as someone said to my right side, "He is waking up!" It sounded young and feminine.

I slowly forced my eyes open, and then I saw I was in a small cabin, it had an attic overhead and there was a fire in the fire place lighting up the place, there were no windows that I could see. Everything seemed to be made up of stone or wood, it reminded me of the old European Cottages. I looked to my right and I saw a young girl no older than eight, she had dark brown hair and was missing the middle teeth on the top of her mouth making her look innocent as he green emerald eyes looked into my own eyes.

I heard some heavy foot steps coming, I could feel my body tense for a fight, but I had to remind myself that if they wanted me dead they would have left me for dead, or they would have killed me in my sleep, so I was safe for the time being, or I thought I was anyways.

I did not feel hungry just a little groggy.

A middle aged man maybe thirty years old, he was big and strong looking, but he had a kind face and eyes. He asked me, "How are you feeling lad? When we found you, you were screaming bloody murder.

I coughed dryly as he gave me a ladle of water, I took a sip from the water, it tasted sweet to my parched, dry, thirsty lips and throat. I said in a soft weak voice, partly acting and partly true, "Tired… but I do not feel any pain..." I chuckled softly and then added "I can't say I feel much though."

He gave me a nod and said, "The name's John. I am a blacksmith."

I gave him a nod unsure of why he was telling me that. I said softly "I am…" I paused as I tried to remember my name, but I could not seem to remember it, I could remember all the details of everything else but my name, I looked down and said, "I can't seem to remember my name Sir John."

John chuckled and said to me, "I am now Sir, just John works Lad. You look like either a William, Peter, or maybe a Henry…"

I mentally groaned and out of all of the names, he had to choose the one name I was trying to avoid, I said slowly "Peter… Peter Logan…"

He arched an eyebrow but said nothing at the word choice.

I asked him, "Where am I, I was dreaming I was…" I paused and said lying through my teeth, "I do not remember what I was dreaming…"

A few moments later another boy and a woman came into the cabin, this boy was not as burly nor as tall, he seemed to be about twelve years old. He had bright red hair and blue eyes, blue as the clear midday sun.

The woman had red hair and emerald green eyes. She was well built, not too much muscle but not much fat. She looked very healthy. Her eyes shone brightly. She smiled kindly at me and asked softly her voice like that of a song bird, "How are you feeling?"

I gave her a small weak smile and said, "Much better than I was… though I can't remember too much." I sighed softly and forced myself to sit up. I groaned as I felt my stomach churn.

John said, "You are in England."

I chuckled weakly and said softly, "I guessed as much, but I thought I was in the town… but I guess it was just a dream."

He sighed and stood up as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

John said, "This is Alice my wife and Tomas my son." He picked up his daughter and said as he tickled her side making her giggle cutely, "And this is Lucy my daughter."

I smiled and gave them all a nod and said, "I guess my name is Peter, Peter Logan."

They smiled and said nodded their head in acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**Right now the only powers Peter has are: Asgardian and Wolverine's, the spider powers and the Symbiot will be unlocked later, or I think they will.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

I buried Lucy she lived to be seventy-seven years old, which back in the 1500's was actually quite old. I did not age a day it looked like, it was hard to tell what caused it, me being an Asgardian or me having Wolverine's healing factor. Maybe it was a combination of both…

I sighed as I muttered "I am beginning to regret having an eternal life. Burying the loved ones that has passed away." I brushed the dirt off me as I stood up, I began to walk westward towards the town, where I hoped that I could have some help…

I kept walking for about three days straight before I arrived at the city, I learned how to manifest my powers from Hela, it took about fifty years, but I had another five hundred years before I needed to be too careful.

I was looking for a job and I needed to keep my skills up, so I was hoping to find a job like Bounty Hunter or maybe Assassin, I know I could become a Mercenary… but I did not want to cause the butterfly effect.

I sighed as I muttered "I guess I could become a black smith…" I shook my head at the thought, because it was not very appealing.

I sighed as I said to myself, "I guess I could become a hermit…" I shrugged to myself and said to myself, "That does not sound too bad."

I turned on my heels and almost bumped into a guy, but I managed to stop a half an inch in front of him, he glared at me but continued his way, I was tempted to wipe that smug look off of his face, but I knew it would not be worth it.

I sighed and shook my head as I began to walk from where I came in, I knew I had enough resources to make it a while, once I made it to the 1800's I only had about two hundred years before everything fell through with **HYDRA**, I was not looking forward to it though… however part of me could not wait because I could finally be free to act as I will, maybe I could spar with Thor or maybe I could help him take out Hela.

I shook my head and sighed softly as I muttered to myself, "I can't get too far ahead of myself; I still have a long way to go." I continued my walk to the little cottage where I have spent the last half century.

It took about me about three hours to jog back to the cabin. I smiled slightly as I remembered the first time that I managed to make a dagger from nothing.

I stood still for a moment going through the good times as well as the bad times, like having to bury John when he turned sixty due to scarlet fever, and his wife Alice died a few years later when she was fifty-eight years old. Tomas joined the cavalry when he turned twenty-five, leaving me to take care of Lucy.

I sighed as I summoned a broad black necro-sword, it was razor sharp made up of Obsidian and magic. I threw it like a spear, and I hit the center of the oak tree almost splitting the tree in two. I chuckled weakly and said, "I remember when I could not even do that."

I summoned another and threw it, I began to launch them from the ground shooting out dozens of them at a time cutting down trees, splitting trees and going through stone. I really did like the powers of Hela, and with Wolverine's healing factor I could recover quickly and the more I practiced the better I got.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: 444 Years)**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

I growled as I began to shoot my sniper rifle taking out the men in the trench at a thousand yards, I stood side by side with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rodgers. Bucky began to snipe as well as we took out soldiers.

Captain America said, "We need to do more than just do this! We need to try to take the trench before their reinforcements arrive."

I really wished I could have used my powers, I could kill them with my swords, just like Hela did with the Valkyrie, but I had secrets to keep… for the time being.

James Logan Howlett stood next to me with a cigarette in his mouth as he said, "This is no man zone, try to cross and the machine gunners will kill ya before you get to the barbwire."

I knew that he was Wolverine before he got the Adamantium Skeleton. I really wanted to spar with him, but I knew I would likely win due to my Asgardian Strength and with my healing factor the same as his own, but it would be fun to see who would win… though I am a few hundred years older than he is…

I shook my head trying to cast away such needless thoughts, we were at war now, I needed to focus. I said out loud, and loud enough to be heard over the warzone, "I think I have a plan, Steve you have your shield, right? Bucky, James and I will cover you as you charge ahead. Once you are there in the trench, James and I will follow you into the trench while Bucky covers our backside."

It took a few minutes of hashing out more details, but that was the basis of the plan that we were going to do.

Captain America jumped over and quickly ran as he shot his hand-gun from behind his shield as he moved forward while the three of us took head shots whenever someone tried to look up to take out Steve.

I jumped up and ran through the field I growled as I grabbed a shotgun, I held the trigger down as I pumped the action turning it into a semi-auto shotgun clearing the North side of the trench as Captain America cleared the Southern side of the trench.

A few moments later James came in and began to shoot with a machine-gun getting the stragglers that Steve and I missed.

I sighed and said after the trench was cleared, "That was easier than I thought it would be…"

Steve gave me a nod and said, "Let's go and see if there are anything in the forest." I gave him a nod as we followed him, he kept his shield at the ready, ready for anything.

I sighed as I looted the bodies taking the grenades and ammo from the bodies as I also took some money from them as well.

Steve looked at me in disappointment, I shrugged and said to him, "Sir, they are dead they do not need the money, and we do. We need ammo to shoot, I am doing what it takes to survive, I am not degrading the bodies."

He sighed and shook his head, "Very well."

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well I know I skipped a lot of time but I was not sure on what to do with that much time, so I skipped it to the middle of World War Two.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**Right now the only powers Peter has are: Asgardian and Wolverine's, the spider powers and the Symbiot will be unlocked later, or I think they will.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "Smurfclassic" for your review: Why did I not use magic? I wanted to be more or less original so I tried not to use magic this time. Stupid reason I know, the other part, I actually forgot about it until you reviewed... **

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

Everything went well, we won most of the battle and we won the War, though unfortunately, Bucky still had to fall off the train, the real Wolverine went his own way, I think he went back to Canada, Captain America crashed the plane in Greenland, I knew he would live and I did not want to waste something that would be invaluable in the future, though it did hurt to watch the face of Peggy mourn over Steve, but it was all I could do to stay strong, but I was used to this feeling.

I stood still as I watched the sun rise over the horizon, I was currently in the United States of America, the year was 2001, I was not sure if something major would happen, but I could tell **_Something_**, would happen, not sure what would be though. I sighed and shook my head as muttered softly "I better get to New York City…" I really wished I learned magic, the Sling Ring would be awesome to have, but I never got around to it. I knew that the Ancient One was alive when I was younger, but of course I could never find or track her or the sanctums.

I smirked slightly as I pulled out my I.D. as I paid for a ticket, it was a wise choice to have wished for resources and not money, I was able to get an I.D. every couple of decades and I never had a problem with food between hunting for food and furs and having made some investments, I had money to spare, I tried building, but I was not the greatest at it, though I did make me a pair of Web-Shooter that worked.

I climbed into the plane, first class, as I closed my eyes and relaxed, I had a six hour flight to New York City, from Alaska.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and began to doze off allowing the time to zip by quickly as I enjoyed the darkness and nothingness that washed over my consciousness as I slept in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Six Hours) **

**(Peter Logan's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up as the plane touched down with a bounce. I stretched my back out with a yawn as I grunted as my neck and back popped a few times. I sighed and waited for a few minutes for the crowd to die down, I did not feel like pushing people out of the way, I grinned as I was tempted to web sling, but I knew that I had to keep my head low for another decade or so.

I sighed and mentally groaned at the thought of **HYDRA** and **SHIELD** both would want me, and I was still learning a lot of things at this time. I was still practicing my powers of Hela I was getting stronger as the century passed, but I was still not strong enough. I was glad that I lived off grid in Alaska in the deep forest where no one lived.

But of course times like these was when I needed to leave my little sanctuary in the woods.

I sighed and shook my head as I walked out of the plane, I slipped and walked into the crowd blending in easily enough as I got lost in the crowd, I walked out of the airport and smirked when I saw a car that was for sale in the parking lot, no one was around it so I picked the lock and hotwired the starter as I began to drive the little Kia.

I drove for a while until I stopped for some gas for the car, I sighed softly as I went inside and paid for gas in cash. I filled up the tank and got some junk food as I went back into the store as I got back into the car and began to drive. I saw Oscorps with a couple of buses in front of it, I frowned as I parked behind the bus and walked into the building.

I growled softly as I walked in, I could tell something was not right, but I could not place it.

I easily caught up with the class, I saw Tobey Maguire I walked beside him as I said, "Pretty cool is it not?" He jumped a few feet in the air as he threw his camera down, but luckily, he had it strapped to his neck still on…

I chuckled and said "Sorry my boy, I did not mean to scare you. I just saw how you were geeking out and I could not help but smile."

He blushed and shook his head, I glanced up and saw a red and blue spider, I looked closer and there was a golden spider that seemed to call to me, it looked to me and it seemed to have winked four of its eyes at me.

I asked the boy next to me, "What is your name Junior?"

He looked to me with an annoyed look as he said to me, "It is not Junior, I am Peter Benjamin Parker."

I chuckled and said, "Well my name is Peter Logan. I guess I was close since I am older than you."

He shook his head as he chuckled dryly, "You got lucky."

I shook my head and said, "Your name is on the camera."

He looked down to his camera as the red and blue spider began to crawl down. Peter muttered "So I do."

The spider landed on his left hand and bit down hard, making Peter gasp, I took the spider and made it bite me as well before it died. I grunted in pain as I felt it sting more than a bite should.

The Golden Spider jumped down from the corner and landed on my face, I yelped as I was startled it bit me on the throat and it just kept pumping venom and acid into me as I slowly slid down the pillar groaning in pain as I felt magic and science work together to change me from my very D.N.A.

I saw people rushing towards Peter and me the spider refused to let me go as I passed out.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well now Spider Powers are coming into play... yeah**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**Right now the only powers Peter has are: Asgardian and Wolverine's, and the spider powers but the Symbiot will be unlocked later, or I think it will.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "Glmo11" for your review: Why did I let Bucky Barnes fall? Because if I did not that would have messed up the time line. The Winter Solider is needed even if he does a few (a lot) of bad things. Also if I saved Bucky from the fall, he would have died of old age or be an old man like Steve Roger was at the end of Endgame.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

I saw people rushing towards Peter and me the spider refused to let me go as I passed out.

The next thing I knew was blackness and nothingness, and pain, it felt like my body was on fire and being broken down and rebuilding at an impossible rate before I fully succumbed by the pain and fully passed out.

What felt like only a few moments there was a flicker of light as I saw a light. A few short moments later I saw Stan Lee, I frowned slightly and asked him two questions, "Did I die? Why are you here?"

The One Above All smirked and said, "No you did not die, not this time and not yet."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled but frowned as I looked around the void, "Okay, where are we?"

Stan Lee answered me and said, "You are in your mindscape…"

I paused and muttered "It is blank… I would have thought there would at least be something here…"

He chuckled and said, "You have not tried building anything, besides this is not where you are going, you are going to be waking up soon."

I asked, "What happened?"

The One Above All answered me and said, "I had to turn off your healing factor in order for you to get this power, you are now much, much more stronger than you were before, but the problem, I had to allow you to atrophy, whither. _If_ I had not you would have been taken by **SHIELD **or would have been taken away by Oscorp and you might have had some clones to deal with."

I sighed in relief and gave him a nod, I asked, "What happened to Peter?"

Stan Lee said calmly, "He went to the hospital for a couple days, had a check up and went home to rest over the weekend, he became Spider-Man and he fought Green Goblin and Doc Ock, and he was approached by **SHIELD** he did not accept right away."

I gave him a nod and said, "Okay sounds good to me. So I missed a couple of years as my body got adapted to the spider powers, sounds good to me."

He chuckled softly and said, "I made that spider just for you, it was both magical and science."

I sighed and gave him a nod as muttered, "I felt that it was science and magical." I shook my head and then asked him, "Am I about to wake up?"

The One Above All smiled and gave me a small nod as he said to me, "Yes you are, and if I were you I would head to the west coast."

I sighed and said, "Okay…"

Stan Lee snapped his finger and slowly the darkness of the void disappeared as I heard a beeping coming from my left. I groaned softly as I slowly forced my eyes opened, only to tightly close them from the blinding light.

I groaned softly in pain as I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the light until I could open my eyes, I tried to talk, but I had a pipe down my throat, I pressed the button that call the nurses, a few short minutes later a cute blond nurse rushed into the room, her blue eyes bore into my own green eyes. She quickly moved to my side and gave me a pen and paper, I wrote down, "Can we take the pipe out of my throat? I think I will live."

I saw her name tag, Harley Quinn.

Harley smiled and said in a soft tone, "Okay, open your mouth as wide as you can." She came closer to me as she slowly placed her hand on the plastic tube and began to pull on it.

I could feel it sliding up from my stomach, it was a strange feeling that was happening as it slid out of my throat. I did my best not to gag as it hit my gag-reflex.

I shuddered slightly once it was out, I whispered in a hoarse, gravelly voice, "Wh-what happened to me?"

She looked to me and said in the same soft voice, "You were bit by some unknown spider and have been in a comma for the past six years…"

I tensed up, that mean it was 2007, a year before Iron Man, the same year as Spider-Man 3. It made me curious why did I need to go got California… I knew that was where Tony Stark lived… but that was not where the meteorites would land. But then again… then again this was not the MCU exclusively, I met the Wolverine… though I have not seen or heard of the X-Men or the Fantastic Four yet.

I asked Harley, "When do I get to leave? I do not have the money to afford-"

She cut me off when she said, "Oscorp is paying for this, it was one of their spiders that bit you. They will pay for everything. Yes, even for the flight home once you get out of the hospital."

I sighed softly as I slumped weakly back into the bed, I could feel my healing factor kicking back into gear, I said softly, "I would like to go to see some of my friends in California. I have nothing here in New York City."

She smiled and said, "I think you need some rehabilitation and some therapy."

I sighed yet again making her giggle, I shook my head and asked her, "How much rehab?"

Harley smiled and then said to me, "Oh I am not the doctor, but I will say at least a month."

I groaned and closed my eyes as I said to her, "Okay, could you get the Doctor and we will see where I am at."

She nodded and left me alone in the room.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Month Later)**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I left the hospital, I was getting out of there as soon as I could! I been in therapy for the past month, it sucked having to hide my powers and my true strength.

I quickly hailed a taxi and climbed in, I smiled as we drove towards the John F. Kennedy International Airport.

A few hours later I was on a plane to California and hopefully towards my Symbiotic friend. Another few hours later the plane touched down in San Francisco, California.

I sighed as I immediately went towards the nearest All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet. I paid them the money before I began to wolf down the food, the food was rather bland, but I could eat everything I wanted to make up for the poor taste. I ate everything from pizza to squid to ice cream, to garlic bread to Jell-O. I ate until I was completely full.

I smirked at the shocked faces of the patrons and employees alike when I finished my last plate, I left a large tip in cash behind as I left the place. I went to the outskirts of San Francisco and found an abandoned house; I broke in and made it my home.

A few weeks later I was living a good life, I was living where it was warm and nice. It was easy to gain back my muscle due to my healing factor, otherwise it would have taken easily a year. I ate at the Buffet all the time because it was cheaper than me buying my own food because of how much I ate, I knew I would have to try to get my own house hooked up to the grid so I had power for the fridge I would have to buy once I got my Symbiote.

I sighed as I closed my eyes as I relaxed.

I felt my spider sense go off as I snapped my eyes opened and I saw someone try to sneak into my house I summoned a necro-sword and said in a cold tone, "Freeze."

He paled as he turned around and saw the sword pointing at his throat, he said "I-I am Eddie, I am on the run from the Mafia!"

I facepalmed as I stabbed the sword into the ground, "Fine, hide in the cellar, I will take care of your problem, you are welcome to eat whatever is in there, I have not been in there for a while."

Eddie Brock nodded his head as he hid down in the cellar.

I walked out and saw some people in suits with some guns, I asked out loud, "Compensating for something you lack?"

They all pointed their guns at me, I raised my hands in surrender, "Look around, there are no cameras in this area… no one can see what you are doing, if I let you have the dude will you let me live?"

They all lowered their guns, all but one, the one aimed for my chest I dodged and said, "Dead Meat."

I threw my hands in the air and out of the ground came several dozen necro-swords out of the ground killing them instantly as they were stabbed in the heart and in the head.

I lowered the spikes back into the ground and hid the hole in the ground easy enough.

I turned around and saw Brock paled face, he said stuttering, "Y-you -k-killed them!"

I shrugged and said, "They shot first. Besides they would have killed the two of us."

Eddie threw up at the sight of the bodies.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go home and forget what you saw here. Leave me out of your story."

He nodded his head and quickly left me alone to deal with the bodies, I webbed them up using my organic webbing, webbing them altogether before I threw them as hard as I could making them go over the horizon. Good thing I had the strength of all of the Spiders plus the strength of Hela who overpowered Thor.

I sighed as the street was covered in blood, but it was looking like it was going to rain before morning, que the thunder roll.

I slowly walked back into the house as the rain began to fall cleaning up the crime scene.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Year Later)**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

Eddie Brock and I became business partners when I became a vigilante, he took pictures of me and I would pose for him as well as his own show, I think it was called, '_The Eddie Brock Report'_. He would travel the globe and cover things that no one else would cover, I liked him.

Everything has happened the way it did in the movies, Tony Stark became Iron Man, the only thing that has not happened yet was the Hulk trashing Harlem with the Abomination.

Anyways, I heard there was going to be a meteor shower somewhere in the South Pacific, so I was going to be there, I was right.

I saw a meteorite that looked slightly off, it was going slower and was a different color than the rest, I knew that, that was the one for me.

I ran after it before it hit the ground, once it touched the ground and dug a deep nine foot deep trench it had black, red, white, green, yellow and other colors, it was a kaleidoscope of colors. It looked like colored tar, I slowly walked towards the goop, I knew there was on way that would secure the bond better than any other way, I got a Obsidian Dagger and cut my palm I quickly pressed my hand into the Symbiote, and it went into the wound before it healed.

I grunted as it slithered into my body as the rest of it oozed over my arm and climbed up covering me in the slime. Slowly it covered my face and I heard a voice in the back of my head, **_'We are Wrath…'_** it was deep and guttural. I shuddered slightly at the voice and mentally said to him, _'I am your host, together there is Wrath, but only when I call you, or if you sense me in danger may you act on your own accord.'_

He seemed to have stopped and allowed the deal to sink it, luckily he said in his deep, dark, somewhat scary voice, **'Very well, you are the perfect host and you have a long life meaning I will not perish for a long while. Together was can rule the world.'**

I snorted as I walked toward the sea to see my reflection, I knew I was larger than before, once I got there, I saw I was about twelve maybe fifteen feet tall. I was a dark black color with long pointed teeth with green venom oozing from them. I turned my hand into an Ax and then into a Mace then a Sword, I smirked knowing this would be useful. I dove into the water and we began to swim towards the nearest island with an airport that had a flight to New York City.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well now The Symbiots are coming into play... yeah...**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**Right now the only powers Peter has are: Asgardian and Wolverine's, and the spider powers but the Symbiot will be unlocked later, or I think it will.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you "****FlameOfDecay21****" for your review: Well he will only become more Over Powered as time comes. I hope you do not mind that.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

The flight to New York City was bearable, I hitched a ride on the outside of a Boeing 737, the symbiote allowed me to breath just fine while on the outside of it. If I remember correctly the symbiotes could adapt to many things, like if I recall it can grow gills so it can draw in oxygen from the water for its host to prevent drowning as well as survive in the vacuum of space.

I made sure to stay in camouflage mode while on the way to New York City and after we landed. I ran off and away from the airport, careful not to leave any prints behind me, it was dangerous because I knew **SHIELD** and **HYDRA** were going to be after me and I needed be ready for them, but I could not just attack them because some of the people were good people, others were monsters disguised in human skin.

I jumped over the fence and thought to myself, 'I guess I am going to try to find a place to become visible again.' I sighed as I began to look for a blind spot, I looked around and saw one, I quickly darted towards there, then I became visible again, I was wearing a black leather jacket, dark navy blue jeans and a black beanie on my head.

I waited for the next crowd to pass me by before I entered the center of the crowd.

I easily entered the crowd and kept my head down as I hid in the crowd until I saw my stop at an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet. I entered the restaurant and smiled slightly as I heard Wrath say to me mentally, **'Good I am hungry, though I prefer live prey…'**

I sighed and thought to him, _'I know, but until tonight we can't go and eat anyone we like.'_

'**Fine'**, Wrath grumbled to me.

I sighed as I thought to him, _'There will be someone you can eat tonight, I will allow you to eat a few people, I think tonight, if you settle for human food for now, deal?'_

Wrath paused before he spoke in his deep and dark voice, **'Very well, I will agree to those terms.'**

I sighed in relief as I paid for my ticket for the all you can eat buffet.

A few hours later I ate my fill and left a large tip in my place before I left with a full stomach and a content Symbiote. I walked out of the restaurant and towards Harlem where I would be staying until I saw the showdown between Hulk and Abomination, I hoped I could cut through Blonsky. I really hoped that I might be able to eat the Abomination, and if Wrath is able to absorb some of the strength and power of the man turned monster, it would be useful.

I sighed softly and shook my head at the thoughts, for now I had to wait.

Wrath stayed quiet leaving me to my thoughts and plans.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Three Months Later)**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

I spent the last three months in Harlem and the rest of New York City, Wrath had his fill of criminals, he somehow managed to eat them all hole. When in our fullest form we stand about eighteen feet tall maybe even twenty-one feet tall. We were far more powerful than my base form.

I sighed softly as I jumped from building to building not wanting to waste my webbing as I ran along the rooftops and the sides of buildings. I ran as I allowed Wrath to rest, it was later at night and I was on my way home from patrol.

I had rented an apartment, the top floor with the roof. I landed on the roof and smirked as I looked at the rising sun. I smiled as I entered through the door to the roof, I went inside and muttered, "I can get a couple hours of sleep before I have to truly get up.

I crawled into my queen-sized bed and plopped down as I sighed as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and made myself a large cup of hot chocolate for Wrath and a cup of iced coffee for me, I chugged the cold coffee so I would wake up quicker. I then began to sip the hot Chocolate; it was homemade melted from dark chocolate and it had coco in it. It was not my favorite, but it kept Wrath from eating brains, though I allowed him to eat everything he wanted as long as it was a villain or a potential danger.

Wrath was more of a quiet kind of a Symbiote, he kept to himself and I allowed him to do as he pleased at night so long as we were invisible. We would spend hours in the Hudson Bay practicing everything from summoning Obsidian Spikes to turning my body into weapons.

Wrath was more powerful than every known Symbiote and he was pure, there was nothing that suggested he would control me or try to take control unless our safety was on the line.

After I finished the large cup of chocolate. I ate some breakfast that consisted of; a half dozen eggs, two toast, butter and another chocolate bar. After breakfast I went out of the apartment and began to go on a jog. I hummed softly to myself as I ran.

I wanted to go faster, but I knew I could not, not without drawing more attention to myself.

I made it to Central Park, it was only a mile away from where I was staying, I sat down on the bench overlooking the manmade pond, I sighed and thought to Wrath, _'So do you think we can take on Abomination?'_

Wrath said coolly to me **'Yes WE can, we can bite off his head.'**

I shook my head and said to him mentally_, 'Wrath, we can't leave **HYDRA** a body to clone, we either eat him whole like the rest, or we take him with us.'_

Wrath gave me a mental nod of understanding.

I sighed and shook my head as I stood up as I began to jog around the park on the trail, I quickly slowed down when I realized I sped up too much, luckily I stopped myself before I sprinted full speed or even faster than the fastest man, I stopped myself at the upper limits of average.

I looked around and saw that no one seemed to have noticed or even cared about that. I sighed in relief when no one seemed to be the wiser and there were no cameras around that I could see or sense.

I muttered to myself, "I need to be more careful…"

I turned around and saw a red hair female who seemed to be in her twenties.

She said, "Impressive, you ran about eighteen miles per hour and does not look even that tired."

I mentally growled as I said, "I used to be friends with a sprinter, I enjoy a good ran, though I do not sprint too often anymore." I sighed softly and shook my head as I asked her, "What do you want?"

She said to me, "Have you heard of **SHIELD**?"

I gave her a nod and said, "It was made to counter **HYDRA**, and it is also the main security force for the world."

She nodded her head and said, "Close enough, we know you are not normal…"

I chuckled dryly and said with a small smirk, "Oh really?"

She gave me a deadpanned look and said, "Spider Man."

I arched an eyebrow and said, "I am not his size, I can't be him."

She gave a nod and said, "True, but you know him… you were there when he was got his powers. We saw you get bit by that weird golden spider that turned to smoke."

I sighed softly and shook my head and muttered, "I wondered what happened to the Spider, and why no one seemed to know."

The red-haired lady said, "We have reason to believe you are dangerous, and a killer."

I spread my spider sense to feel out, I sensed snipers in the building across the street. I asked, "Do you have any proof of that, or is this just speculation?" I sighed and shook my head.

She said to me, "Crime Lords have been disappearing for the past two months and you have been here for three months… You are the only link we have, Spider Man does not kill, or he tries not to."

I glared at her and said, "You think I am a killer? Why? I was in a coma for months!" I exclaimed.

She nodded her head and said, "True but you went west, and there was a second Spider Man in the San Francisco. We spoke to Eddie Brock and tested him, and he is normal."

I sighed and asked, "Let me guess you either want my blood or you want me to work for you and **SHIELD**. What if I told you I do not want to do either?" I sighed again and said, "Soon there will be something major in Harlem, a brawl with Hulk."

She arched an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know this?"

I said coolly, "I had a vision, I saw it happen."

She scoffed and shook her head and said, "Dreams do not count for much."

I gave her a nod and said, "Normally I would agree, but this seemed different this time."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing for a few seconds, she quickly drew her gun and went to shoot me, I sensed it coming and saw her move in slow motion, but I refused to move quickly, I need to make her believe that I was normal. She drew her gun and shot me in the shoulder, making me shout in pain as I fall onto my back clutching my shoulder.

The red head look almost appalled that she hit me as she muttered, "Sorry, I thought you would dodge it."

I groaned in pain as I glared at her as I muttered, "It went through, leave me alone."

She gave me a nod as she handed me a card, I put it into my pocket without looking at it as I slowly walked away.

I heard her say, "He is not the one, repeat Peter Logan is not the target, he was hit by me."

I smirked slightly as I walked back to my apartment.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, please drop a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Death Fury signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Well this turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be.**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

I heard her say, "He is not the one, repeat Peter Logan is not the target, he was hit by me."

I smirked slightly as I walked back to my apartment.

She said, "Romanoff out."

Wrath spoke to me mentally **_"Is that not the one that can go toe to toe with people over her weight class? The hot deadly assassin?"_**

I sighed and gave him a mental nod as I said to him telepathically, '_Yes, yes she is, the Black Widow."_

I could feel Wrath smirk at that as he said to me through our bond, "**_I know we can take and an army of her." _**

I sighed and muttered softly, "Are you sure you are not called Pride?"

A few minutes later we were in our apartment, I did a search through the room and found thirteen microphones and seven cameras that was meant to spy on me. I went through the room twice and did not find anything else. I sighed and muttered to my Symbiote Companion, "You know, I think we should take a few days off from being a hero, anti-hero or whatever we are called."

Wrath growled softly not liking the idea but conceded after only a few minutes of a mental stare down as he said telepathically, "**_Fine, but you owe me a lot of chocolate." _**

I snorted but smiled as I said aloud, "Deal, besides I want some chocolate as well." I walked towards the cupboards where I kept the real good dark chocolate. I opened it up and grabbed a king-sized chocolate bar. Wrath did not even wait as he grew a head of kaleidoscope of colors, black, white, red, green, yellow and other colors before he settled for a mostly black head with veins of different colors. Wrath ate the bar, wrapper and all.

The head darted into the cupboard as he began to eat most of the chocolate.

I sighed and shook my head as I said to him out loud "You know, it may taste better if you took the wrappers off, also would you slow it down a little? I want some as well."

Wrath ignored me as he ate everything in the cupboard.

I shook my head as I walked to the freezer as I got some ice cream, chocolate ice cream. I began to eat it out of the container itself with a spoon.

A few moments later I felt Wrath retract himself back into me, it still felt weird having something living just under the skin, something that if it chose to, could take control over my mind and body, but luckily this Symbiote seemed not to be that kind, and as my wish was, it was extremely powerful and mostly docile towards me.

I moved to the couch and sat down on it, the couch groaned under my weight as I leaned back and relaxed. I closed my eyes and rested them as I sighed and yawned at the same time. I muttered "A nap would be nice."

Wrath said to me mentally, "**_Why nap? We need more chocolate and we have to practice." _**

I sighed and knew that my _buddy_ was right, but I was too lazy to want to get off my feet and move. I was tired and hitting a low. All of a sudden, my body stood itself up and I was forced to walk towards the door. I growled and took control of my body as I said, "No, I am tired, let me nap."

Wrath did not agree with me as he turned himself into some clothes as he began to take me on a walk, I webbed my debit card and pulled it into my hand as he we opened the door, by we, I mean he used my hand to open the door.

I sighed and shook my head as I allowed him to lead me towards one of our favorite candy stores in the New York City Area. The _Kreuther Handcrafted Chocolate_ was the destination this time, it was more expensive, but it was worth it for my Symbiote Companion who seemed to like this type of chocolate a bit more than the other types.

I smiled when I saw Dora, one of the nicer employees there that would sometimes even give us a little extra. The short middle-aged Hispanic woman smiled and greeted me as she said, "Ah Peter, I was wondering when you would come here again."

I smiled at her and said, "It has only been a month and a few days."

She smiled warmly and said, "It has been thirty-five days since you last visited this place, on my shift." her eyes twinkled slightly in amusement.

I chuckled softly and asked her kindly, "Are you this nice to every customer or am I just special?" I gave her a teasing grin.

Dora smiled at me and shook her head fondly, "Peter, Peter, Peter, what am I going to do with you?" She looked up and asked me, "The usual?"

I shook my head and said, "I think we are going to need double the normal amount."

She gave a low whistle and asked me, "That much eh? What is the occasion?"

I shrugged and said, "I happen to love chocolate as does a close friend of mine."

Wrath grinned internally as he added mentally to me, **_"And brains. Pancreas, eye, lungs, face, arms, legs, I just want a taste, so many snacks so little time to waste!"_**

I shook my head and mentally said, "_Heel boy, we do not eat everyone we want_."

Dora asked me, "Are you alright Peter, you seemed to be distracted… or you were for a few moments."

I sighed and said to her, "I have a lot on my mind, I need to take care of a few things before it gets too late. Thank you for your concern Dora."

She gave me a small smile and said, "You can tell me if you want."

I gave her a smile and said, "Thank you, but no thanks. I am fine alone right now. However, thank you for the offer though."

Dora smiled as she gave me a hundred pounds of chocolate.

I paid for it all in cash and gave her a healthy tip of a hundred dollars.

I left the candy shop and went back to my apparent.


	8. I Know Things

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has left a review!**

**I would like to apologize for the long wait but life is life.**

**To answer all of the reviews at once: I realize now that I have been nerfing him, underselling him. Yes he lived for hundreds of years, will we look into that? Probably not, or not right now. This story was meant to be a side project, but people turned out to like it. I am not sure what to write next. I was hoping that the story would write itself like most of my others, but this is more work than most of my other works... I am glad that some of you liked the story so far and left reviews telling me what you liked and disliked. I hope to show case his power in a few chapters...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

I left the candy shop and went back to my apparent.

I sighed as I felt m spider sense tingle, I growled annoyed and turned around, I saw Clint Barton, also known as Hawk Eye. I narrowed my eyes and marched up to him pissed off, that **SHIELD** was still on me. I asked him darkly, "Why are you following me?!"

Clint tried to deny it, but I looked into his eyes and said, "Lying to me will not get you anywhere but an early grave." I paused and let that sink in before asking him again, "Now why are you following me?"

Clint said, "You are an enhanced, your wound, the one that my partner shot you with, it is healed. Then you found me when I was being discrete."

I growled and said, "Fine, you caught me."

He arched an eyebrow and asked me, "Really? That is it? No fight, no denial?"

I chuckled softly and said, "It would be murder not a fight, I do not want to hurt the civilians. You caught me, and I do not lie." I said to him, though I lied about not lying.

Clint smirked as he said, "Okay, so if you would follow me…"

I rolled my eyes as I followed him, I could sense every threating person, through none were a true threat to me.

Several minutes later I was walking aboard the Helli-Carrier in the harbor.

I smirked knowing what this truly was. I was curious to see what Fury would do to me. No prison could hold me, not in this world.

A few more minutes later I was standing behind the desk in an office room, waiting for the big man himself to enter the room.

I hummed slightly to myself as I looked out of the window at towards the sea. I felt him coming.

Nick Fury himself walked into the room; his eyepatch was over his eye as he seemed to scowl at me. Fury asked, "What are we to do with you?" He was blunt and to the point.

I smirked and said to him, "You need me. I know thing, Nick. I know that Harlem is in danger from Blonski. I know that the Hulk is coming to New York soon, maybe this week, perhaps tonight."

Fury narrowed his one good eye and said to me, "What could you do?"

I chuckled and said amused, "That would be telling."

He sighed and said, "I will ask you nicely one more time, what can you do?"

I grinned and said, "I can heal from most things, plus I am stronger than most, I am also smarter than most people."

Fury's poker face was great, as was his acting skills. He made no signs, even his heart rate was steady. A few moments passed by before he said to me, "How strong are you, and how smart are you?"

I should have guessed that he would have asked that, I paused before replying, "I can match Thor in strength." I lied to him, I could easily over power Thor with a single hand. I paused again and said, "My **I.Q.** is around 250."

Fury blinked once before he said one word, "Interesting."

I asked him again, "What do you want from me? I will not be part of **SHIELD**'s watch dog."

The man narrowed his eye and said, "And what if I say other wise?"

I gave a roguish grin and said, "Just don't. I am more powerful than you think Nick. You think a few dozen human soldiers will be enough to stop Thor?"

I could see recognition in his eye as he remembered that a depowered Thor took down some of his best men, and dozen of well trained men. Let alone a powered Thor. Fury grunted and said to me, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I am here because I want to be. I stay because I want to." I replied to him, I paused and then said to him, "What do I want? What do I want? I want a lot. I want to live. I want to see the earth safe. I want to be left in peace… but I do not always get what I want. Neither do you _Nicholas_ Joseph Fury."

Nick asked me with slight annoyance, "How did you know my full name?"

I smirked and said to him, "Simple, I know things. I know about Captain Marvel and the Kree, I know about the cat thing that took your eye. I know a lot Nick."

Fury kept his cool but gave a small nod, "I see you are dangerous… Knowledge is power, and power is everything in this world."

I chuckled and said, "I was there with Steve Rogers. I was there with James Buchanan Barnes in World War Two."

His one eyes opened slightly wider before he schooled his expression.

"I know that Steve Rogers is alive still. I know he crashed in the Artic. What I do not know, is did you find him yet?" I said with a small grin on my face. I knew messing with the time line was dangerous, but what did I have to lose?

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Well here is another late chapter, hoped you liked it.**

_Winner123_ **has written a story similar to this story, I allowed him to use my idea, I hope you check it out and review.**

**Death Fury signing off for now...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee and Disney.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has left a review!**

**I would like to apologize for such an awful long wait but life is life.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Peter Logan's Point of View)**

"I know that Steve Rogers is alive still. I know he crashed in the Artic. What I do not know, is did you find him yet?" I said with a small grin on my face. I knew messing with the time line was dangerous, but what did I have to lose?

Fury's single eye widened at that before he schooled his facial features before he said to me, "Okay, I will bite, how do you know all of this?"

I smirked and said to him, "Now that would be telling Nicky." I could feel his irritation, and it gave me such joy. I hummed to myself and said, "I know more than you think, I know about the Flerken and how you lost your eye."

Fury growled annoyed and said, "You are repeating yourself!"

I shrugged and then said, "Fury, I do not care, truly we both have better things to do than you trying to get answers out of me."

I opened a portal using Hela's powers, I said to Fury, "I will be around, do try to be kind and not attack me, lest you want dead bodies." I walked through the green and black portal before I closed it behind me.

I was in the middle of the Artic, I shrugged before opening another portal, this time into my apartment.

I plopped onto my bed and muttered, "I wish I had more guts to mess with the time line… but I fear the Butterfly Effect."

Wrath formed a head from my stomach and said to me, **"We can let Me take control. We will change a lot…**"

I hummed in thought before shaking my head then saying, "No… no I do not think that, that is a good idea… but thank you for the offer Wrath."

I sighed softly as I looked at of the window, I sighed softly as I saw the sun setting, I could feel something major was going to happen soon, either tonight or tomorrow night. I had a gut feeling that, it was the Hulk and his ballless counter part, Abomination.

I muttered "Fine, I am done doing nothing, I want to do some changes." I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet, I said to Wrath, "Mask, just a skin tight suit, no bulk."

"**_Copy_**." Wrath thought to me through our bond.

The familiar sensation of Wrath covering me washed over me.

We turned invisible before we jumped out of the open window, we fell down towards the streets below, right before we hit the ground, I shot a web-line to a nearby building, I let a woohoo as I began to web swing.

I turned visible, but I was wearing the Black Spider Man Suit, it helped me blend in the shadows and I just liked black.

I heard something far off, I shrugged mentally before I web swung and ran towards it, I stopped and looked around once I was there, I could smell blood and gun powder, but I could not see anything. I growled softly as I saw a blood stain on the street, I saw a dumpster, I leapt down and landed in a crouch not making any sound.

I walked towards the dumpster and saw a mutilated body, it would have made me thrown up if I was not a soldier in my old life and what I was now. The body was faceless, some one had carved off the face of the person. I opened the dumpster all of the way and I saw that the whole body was skinned, there was holes in the stomach from a power drill. Some of the teeth had been pulled out, all of the fingers and toes were broken and were at odd angles. I could smell sulfuric acid, and I knew this poor soul had been through torture, there was a single hole in the head and a singe mark on the forehead where a gun had been shot.

I closed the dumpster lid as I smelled the air, I could smell a scent… I sighed and muttered "**HYDRA**… I thought they were not be this close to Fury… but maybe it was them but a very sick sicko…"

I followed the scent for several minutes before I saw my enemies, they smelled like the victim, however they were not in a hurry, they were surrounding a bin fire, burning their clothes.

I heard one of them say, "That girl was so tight as she screamed."

"Yeah, I thought the injection would have healed her, but she stayed alive a whole lot longer than I thought she would. I mean it took a bullet to the brain to kill her." Another one said.

I growled softly, I heard enough to kill the group.

I slowly marched up to them, with rage only a symbiotic relationship can generate.

One of them pointed at me and said, "Looks like we have another experiment…"

I growled as I walked towards them and said, "You are dead."

They all laughed, and the leader said, "Haha ha, you are a funny one. You are the one that will be begging for death!" He pulled out a syringe gun and shot me in the chest.

I could have easily dodged it, but I wanted to scare them.

Wrath and I said darkly, **"We are the Wrath of the undead. We are the Wrath of Justice. We ARE Wrath!"**

Without saying another word, I slowly walked towards them, they all pulled out sub-machine guns and began to shoot at me, the bullets simply fell to the floor.

I thought to Wrath, '_Slowly Bulk up._'

Now with every step I took, I grew a few inches until I was only a foot away from them and I was towering over them at about fifteen feet tall, they all reeked of fear.

We smirked darkly and said, "**Boo**!"

Half tried to run, the others tried to fight me, I turned my left arm into a sword, and I cut six of them into halves from the waist up in a single swipe. I webbed the fleeing ones and yanked them to me.

I growled as I said to them, "**Die, Die, Die…"**

I then bit one of their heads off before one of them whimpered, "Mercy…"

We growled and looked at him and said darkly, "**We am fresh out of Mercy**."

I slowly began to eat them alive, starting at their feet and chewing my way up killing them slowly, not as slow as I would have liked, but it was better then them getting life in prison or getting out of jail for free.

After consuming the bodies I turned invisible before I began to run towards the harbor for no reason.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Well here is another late chapter, hoped you liked it.**

_I _**have written a story similar to this story, it is called "_Three Wishes and a Second Chance at Life_"**

**Death Fury signing off for now...**


End file.
